Ça déborde
by Didou367
Summary: Le matin est un moment de la journée que Matt apprécie tout particulièrement - malgré les réveils aux heures correspondant à celle des poules. Mello s'en aperçoit bien vite et n'hésite pas à taquiner le concerné sur le sujet.


**Titre :** Ça déborde._  
_**Auteur/Artiste :** Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.  
**Couple :** Matt/Mello.  
**Fandom :** Death Note.  
**Rating :** T / PG-13  
**Thème :** #27, Débordement.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Death Note appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) : **Bon, le titre vole pas très haut mais il m'est vite venu à l'esprit et je trouve qu'il correspond bien. Et voilà une petite tranche de vie de rien du tout que j'aime bien ^^.

* * *

Émergeant d'un sommeil profond, Matt entrouvrit un œil. La lumière d'un soleil déjà bien levé lui agressa la rétine, de telle sorte que sa paupière s'abattit vivement dessus. Quelques instants après, il retenta l'action en ouvrant les deux yeux d'une manière plus précautionneuse. Il fixa le plafond craquelé, d'un blanc sale, le temps de s'accoutumer puis, avec paresse, se redressa. Il étira ses membres endoloris par les ressorts ayant percés le tissu du canapé qui lui servait de lit, dégagea la couverture effilée de son corps, se leva et se dirigea d'un pas indolent vers la cuisine.

Le rouquin parcourut de son regard smaragdin la pièce. Les restes de leur repas de la veille – c'est-à-dire des boîtes vides de nourriture chinoise et des baguettes – demeuraient encore sur une table aux pieds chancelants grignotés par les termites, ainsi que les habituels emballages en papier aluminium de chocolat roulés en boule. Ces derniers jonchaient aussi le carrelage crasseux, accompagnant les paquets de cigarettes – qui en contenaient un nombre nul. De nombreuses taches de diverses couleurs constellaient les comptoirs, vestiges de la dernière et seule fois qu'il avait essayé de cuisiner, de même que la graisse qui subsistait sur les plaques électriques du four. Enfin, la vaisselle sale débordait de l'évier – certains verres et assiettes étaient là depuis le temps de leur emménagement dans cet appartement initialement insalubre (eux n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses).

La médaille de bronze de la Wammy's house songea en haussant les épaules qu'il faudrait éventuellement remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette cuisine avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cafetière, seul élément encore en bon état de cet endroit, avec l'espoir qu'il reste un peu de café de la matinée d'hier qu'il pourrait se contenter de réchauffer.  
Malheureusement pour lui, son ''colocataire'' avait bu tout ce qu'il restait dans la soirée, sans doute pour se tenir éveillé pendant qu'il analysait une quelconque information récoltée avec une assiduité maladive.  
Il extirpa d'un placard mural plein à craquer – de tablettes de chocolat en tous genres – le sachet de café en poudre dont il versa étourdiment tout le contenu dans la cafetière, appuya sur le bouton puis s'accota au comptoir en attendant que la machine ait fini d'effectuer ce pourquoi elle avait été créée.

Soudain, alors que Matt versait le café fumant dans une tasse trouvée non loin, la porte s'ouvrit devant une vision dont il ne se lassait jamais. Mello au réveil.  
Celui-ci était seulement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama sombre qui glissait sur ses hanches osseuses dévoilées, de même que son torse dépourvu – au grand dam du concerné – de tout muscle apparent ainsi que ses frêles épaules. Une brûlure léchait d'ailleurs l'épiderme laiteux de son épaule droite, et remontait jusqu'à toute la partie dextre de son visage aux traits affinés. Pour autant, elle n'enlaidissait pas le faciès – faussement – angélique du jeune homme, l'embellissant même en lui octroyant un air patibulaire dont l'intéressé était au final assez satisfait – inspirer la crainte à ses ''collègues'' ne pouvait qu'être bon pour sa survie.  
Sa chevelure ambrée, tombant d'habitude en une soyeuse cascade flavescente, était en ce moment désordonnée – ce qui, de l'avis du roux, collait mieux avec son aura bestiale ainsi que le brasier sauvage qui dansait dans ses iris lapis-lazuli.

« _Hello_, marmotta-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, avec l'accent britannique qu'il avait délaissé quelques temps auparavant pour une prononciation typiquement américaine, moins distinguée mais plus exubérante. »

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit aucunement, trop affairé à l'admirer. Chose dont le blondin eut bien vite fait de se rendre compte malgré la brume léthargique gênant le fonctionnement coutumier de son esprit, faisant fleurir sur ses lèvres ténues un sourire goguenard.

Il leva ses bras vers le ciel et s'étira longuement, poussant de temps à autres un gémissement sous le regard émeraude du rouquemoute que la concupiscence commençait à animer, puis s'avança vers celui-ci d'un pas lascif, balançant suggestivement ses hanches aux os saillants.  
Alors que son vis-à-vis continuait à admirer sa délibérée sensualité animale, lui considéra la tasse de ses yeux cobalt, et son sourire s'agrandit sensiblement.

« Matt, ça déborde, signala t-il d'un ton sciemment abrupt pour casser l'atmosphère luxurieuse qu'il avait instaurée.  
-Hein ? De quoi ?, répondit de façon fort éloquente le susnommé.  
-Ton envie de moi. Et le café, accessoirement. »


End file.
